thedoorwithinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scroll of Prophecy
The Scroll of Prophecy was written by Zabediel. It was hidden in the center of Sil Arnoth, until Knights of Paragory took it. However, they missed a part, which Aidan Thomas found at a later time. This proved to play a key part in the Final Storm. Laugh and be glad, Realm from my hand. Wind and trees, sing songs. Mountains rise and smile at the sky. My children, grow and be strong. Gifts I have given thee, and gifts will I give. To the firstborn and all of your kin. A path of light I have laid out before thee, And the greater prize, choose from within. Alas, my children, among thee, In the darkness, a deed will be done. Covetous wyrm ire will burn like white fire And innocent blood will run. Wind and tall trees will fall silent. Mountains will scowl and shudder. The sky will be black and my children will weep For the Realm torn asunder. From Torin's Keep, the dragon will fly, Swift on the wing, away from my eye. Into the deep forest where The first wolvins dwell, He will teach them his secrets and Persuade them to lie. No forest will hide, the blood-red stain Of their unfortunate choices. And though they lay quiet beneath the boughs, I still hear their voices. Traitorous wyrm! I see form afar. The whole Realm groans around thee. In the Shattered Lands your Consequence stands Entombed beneath a molten sea. I will call the Seven, out from their den, And though they beg and weep, A sepulchre of trees will be their doom, And evermore they sleep. From the sorrow, new hope will spirng. Glimpse-kind will fill the lands. Alleble will be my beacon, Seven fountains where the waters dance. All will know of my kingdom, And I will watch over all. From near and far and the Mirror Realm, Many will answer my call. I will choose my favored one And give him the sword of the pure. Yet his loyalty like a castle wall Will but for a time endure. His will be the black desire To make the wyrm's choice his own. Innocent blood will spill again, A fountain left as dry as bone. The Betrayer will be cast out, But in the darkness will reign. He will prey on the weak and weak-minded, And rule with a scepter of pain. In secret, his armies will swell, Bloated by vengeance and greed. The firstborn wyrm will rise again, And the Seven will no longer sleep. In Alleble the bells will peal When the Hearld comes forth And calls the name of Three Witnesses In the kingdom's darkest hour. Heroes, seers of visions, Travellers of both Passage and Thread, Warriors of the Mirror Realm Became the Betrayor's Dread. The Child of Storms, the Dragonfriend, The Seeker of the Lost, Will raise their swords in battle, And dare to risk the cost. They will charge into the darkness, The Black Breath of the wyrm. And shine like bands of sunlight In the coming final storm. But when all efforts have failed, And The Betrayor has taken the throne, The Witnesses will be brought alive And two destinies will be shown. They must face the offer To see the victory in his eyes. The Betrayer he must turn them Or else must take their lives. But when the Witnesses decide, Former deeds may be undone. The Seven Swords may be unveiled, Worlds once divided become one. Category:Misc. Category:The Final Storm